happyhourfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Medal of Honor
Medal of Honor is a 2009 war epic produced by Michael Hilbun, by this time a full-fledged member of Happy Hour Films. The screenplay was written by David Hilbun and the film was released under the Happy Hour name. It is the last war film produced by them thus far. The film is Happy Hour's only "true story" film to date, and is based on the actions of the real-life Captain Roger Donlon during the Battle of Nam Dong during the Vietnam War, the first man to recieve the Congressional Medal of Honor during that conflict. Plot After a lengthy title sequence, the film opens on Captain Donlon (Forestier) on board a helicopter returning to the United States. Through his narration, we learn that he has become disillusioned with war. This sets up the film to be told as a narrative in past-tense, with Donlon narrating. Donlon flashes back to "how it all started." At the US Army headquarters in Fort Lee, Virginia, Donlon meets with General White (Domingue), who briefs him on his assignment. Donlon is assigned to be a military advisor at the outpost of Nam Dong, in which he would be leading a small force of Green Berets to compliment the local garrison. While he would technically not be in charge, he is given orders to take command should the base be attacked. Upon arriving in Nam Dong, Donlon is shocked at the disarray he finds the outpost in. He is greeted nonchalantly by Warrant Officer Kevin Conway (Hilbun), a member of the Australian Army Training Team (Vietnam). Donlon immediately begins whipping the outpost into shape, sentencing Conway to two weeks K.P. and re-training the rest of the locals. On July 5, 1964, the outpost is attacked by the Viet Cong, and the supply depot is hit by enemy mortars. Conway and Sgt. Matthews (Sonnier) hold off the enemy until Donlon arrives and orders Conway to help him evacuate as much ammunition as possible. Conway runs into the burning depot too early and passes out from smoke inhalation. After single-handedly rescuing him, Donlon orders the men to assist in saving the ammunition, which is then loaded onto a truck along with the still-unconscious Conway. As they attempt to bring the ammunition to the main force, they are stopped by heavy enemy fire, and are forced to leave Conway and the truck for the safety of a nearby foxhole. Conway eventually comes to, and attempts to link up with Donlon and Matthews, but is hit by a Viet Cong sniper. Witnessing this, Matthews runs out into the middle of the field to save Conway, but is killed as well. Donlon is able to defeat the enemy sniper using a grenade and clear the way for an evac helicopter, but is too late to save Conway and Matthews. In a closing narration, he states that he does not view himself as a hero, despite the government thinking otherwise. Cast *Kevin Forestier as Captain Donlon *Michael Hilbun as Warrant Officer Conway *Hunter Sonnier as Sergeant Matthews *Lance Domingue as General White Behind the Scenes *The film was approved by the real-life Roger Donlon; Capt. Donlon's daughter saw the video on YouTube and got in touch with uploader Michael Hilbun, expressing her appreciation for the tribute to her father, and revealing that she had showed the film to him to his amusement and approval. Category:2009 Films Category:War Films Category:Epic Films Category:Historical Films Category:Films